Hunger and Deceit
by Puurr
Summary: A lie has been told to our dear Prince Legolas, but in his eyes the lie is true. Will his family or friends be able to save him before things go out of control? !PLEASE READ AN IN CHAPTER ONE!
1. Friend or Foe

Title: Hunger and Deceit

Chapter One: Friend or Foe

By: Fairylady (Newer stories known as Kakura-Sensei)

Summary: A lie has been told to our dear Prince Legolas, but in his eyes the lie is true. Will his family or friends be able to save him before things go out of control?

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

A/N: _**!VERY IMPORTANT!**_ This is the first story, not the revising one. After going through the chapters of the old and new, I have decided to keep the older stories up and just post the newer revising of them in a different story. So I will repeat, **This is the old story, not the newer one. The newer one has a different title. It is called **_The Lies of Hunger_. **DON'T** **BE CONFUSED!** Thank you.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Arrows flew in the air as they hit the set up target a few yards away. Each hit their mark true, but some were off slightly for the Elf that was shooting always looked up whenever he heard a bird singing in a tree. Notching another arrow in his bow, the Elven Prince was about to shoot when he heard laughing in a nearby bush and slowly a young she-Elf walked out into sight.

"Oh, our forest will need a lot of help if you go out to fight!" The she-Elf laughed. "Those ugly orcs could shoot better than even you! Oh, but I should not say that to the dear prince Legolas! Oh no, not to the fat prince!" Full laughs echoed through the woods as the she-elf wiped tears from her face.

"Ma'am, I am sorry, but I do not believe I know your name." Annoyance was in Legolas's voice as anger filled his crystal blue eyes. "In my mind, it is not sincere to insult anyone with words. I would like to know your name."

"Oh, do you think I am that stupid? I would never tell my name to someone I have just told the real truth to! Oh no, and never to someone who thinks it all to be lies and that is of royal blood! Ha, I am a she-elf, but a smart one at that!" Taking a breath, the woman's face became suddenly serious as she looked at Legolas. "Look at your shooting, tell me that you can not do any better for I know you can't. I have been watching you for many different days and I have always seen you do awful! Do you even know why you can do no better? You are not an Elf. You are a fat ugly orc! No, no orc is as fat as you." Her voice was strangely calm as she walked closer to the speechless Elf. "All Elves are suppose to be thin and beautiful, but you are neither of those. You are fatter then all the Elves in this land and you are the ugliest. No wonder why your father doesn't want to show you to royal visitors!"

Legolas just stood there in shock as the she-elf circled around him again and again. His heart was telling him that everything she was saying was a lie, but his mind was beginning to believe her as his gaze slowly lost any anger it held and began to lower to the ground. He missed the smile that came to the she-elf's lips.

"I mean, is that not why you have never meet Lord Elrond's daughter? I mean, you just meet his sons by accident while you were running around in the halls of your palace." The she-elf smiled as she watched the young prince start to shake from her words. She knew he would not speak now and that he was beginning to believe her words true. "I am sorry, but you had to know. Everyone just lies to you and never tells you the truth! No friend, no Elf, no one will ever have the guts to tell you, a prince, the real dark truth except for me. Now you know that you can only trust me for your mind knows that I will not hold anything back from you." Slowly she backed away from the prince and started towards the bushes she had appeared out of before. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about me for they will begin to lie to you once more. One day I will see you again and I will tell you the truth once more. Every so often you will see me around. I will give off the sound of an eagle and that night I will wait for you to be alone. I say goodbye now, dear prince, until we meet again." Smiling a cruel smile, the she-elf walked through the brush and disappeared out of sight leaving a shaking Legolas.

Finally he lifted his head up and looked at the brush before lifting up his bow to look at it with tear-filled eyes. In rage, he threw down the bow in disgust and covered his face with his hands as tears started to fall down his fair face. He did not understand any of it, but his mind some how believed the she-elf's words.

Brushing away the tears, Legolas quickly started to walk towards the cave palace of his father. Behind him lying on the ground was the bow he had received from his older brother just a few weeks ago.

The lies of the she-elf had clouded the young prince's mind and forced him to think that everything was a lie. In the depths of the forest where the she-elf and came from and disappeared an evil laugh echoed against the trees as green glowing eyes watched the young Elf leaving the clearing. She had done her job well.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: I have tried to put everything the way it was before hand, even the author's notes (I took out the reviews though). I wanted to start over again because when you create art, you keep your older stuff to reflect on the newer, so why would I want to just replace this with the new stuff? If you don't like it, well, I didn't ask you to read this, I just thought it would be a good idea. It could help spread some hope that you can become a better writer if you just work at it. I will admit I am not even close to being an accomplished writer, but I am working at becoming a better one. That's all I can really do. Dream hard!

Ja ne

* * *


	2. Straving

Title: Hunger and Deceit

Chapter Two: Starving

By Fairylady (Kakura-Sensei)

Disclaimer: Don't look here! Go up to the top and go to chapter one! If you can't follow those instructions, well, then your lost!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Legolas ran through the woods of Mirkwood in a fierce determination to be late for the festival. Just late enough to miss the feast. He needed to be late. For three years he had tried everything possible to avoid eating and his stomach hated him for it. His limbs were always tired now and sleep was hard to come by. Thranduil, his father, had almost caught him a few times and so did both of Elrond's sons.

Two years since the young prince had met the strange she-elf, he had slimmed down immensely and he was finally allowed to meet the Princess Arwen. It was that day that the words of the she-elf rung true in Legolas's mind.

Sweat was pouring down his face as he continued to run while fighting to keep his legs moving. Everything had changed in his life, in his mind, he saw everything that people tried to keep hidden from him, and the only close friend he ever held close was the strange she-elf. He was afraid of everyone else.

As he ran, two silver orbs that reflected light off the moon started to walk towards him. Two silver eyes that glowed in the dark and blinked a few times as she watched him stop. In the dark, Legolas could see a smile on her slightly silverish-lit face and her eyes, which made her seem unreal.

"I am glad that you took my advice, my young prince. Oh, I can see you now! Almost a full Elf! Oh yes, soon, soon! You will be able to walk with other Elves and know that you fit in and that you are not being lied to! Ha ha, yes, I love it. Oh, I am so proud of you!" Laughter filled the air, but it was distant in Legolas's ears as the ageless she-elf suddenly looked up and her silver eyes were suddenly replaced by green shining ones.

"You must wake up now, young one. Oh, yes, I can see you in your dreams, but I would rather see you in person!" Her face was full of anger and the green light from her eyes made her whole face glow green. "You will see me soon, but you yet cannot stop your work. Oh no, you are hardly even skinny enough to an Elf child! Oh, can you not see how everyone still keeps lying to you? It is almost a disgrace to myself as their words go deep into your mind!"

Legolas's eyes screamed as they grew wide at her words. He still could hear truth! He was glad and his face showed it. "Tell me, what else must I do to become more like my kin? Please tell me, my only friend! I am yet young of the age of 278 years, but no one is more troubled than I! How do I stay like my kin?"

"Oh, I am your only friend! Oh yes, I can see why you would think such a thing, but your kin are not your kin yet. You must still lose more then even these past three years have done. You are still ugly and are fat. Oh yes, you have been able to meet the lovely Arwen of Rivendell, but she is nothing compared to the beauties your father keeps from your sight!"

Her body seemed to lose some of the tense strain it had and she relaxed a bit as she smiled warmly at the young prince. "Oh, everything you have dreamed of here will come to pass, just not now. You will have to be late for several festivals, but your age will be older and new friends will start to come and try to lead you back to the lies you are trying to escape now! Listen only to me for I am your only true friend as you say!"

Legolas nodded towards the she-elf and bowed his head in respect for her. Her slim body was hid from his slight, but he could feel her moving closer towards him. "I am willing to do anything you say, dream or not. All you must do is say what is to be done. For three years I have done nothing but do as you say. I will not stop now for I know no one else will ever tell me more of the truth than you." Slowly he lifted his head up and kept it high in the air proudly.

"Good," the she-elf smiled as he walked right up to Legolas. "Tonight, you must start a count. When you reach this same day in this same mouth after you have seen me seven times, you must stop sleeping. This will help you to work your way up in the crowds of Elves. You must also make yourself a great warrior able to use any weapon that is given to you. That is another way for you to grow in strength. Oh, do have faith, my young prince, you shall show these kin of yours who is more worthy of the gift of immortality. Farewell."

Sitting up suddenly in his warm, safe bed within his home, Legolas looked around wearily as sweat dripped down his face. He could remember the dream fully and it terrified him, but yet, some how it brought peace to his mind. Slowly he began to look toward his only open window on his right. There he could see the same two green eyes that sprang up into the she-elf's own eyes during his dream. The same green eyes the she-elf had used to glow in the darkness. Remembering what she had told him to do, Legolas counted off a number in his head to tell how many times he had seen the she-elf from the time he woke up. His count was now one.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Smiling, the green-eyed Elf smiled as she slowly turned around and started to trudge her way through the dense forest. Her job was getting easier and the young Elf was slowly becoming like her. She could not wait to think that she will have a beautifully made creature of evil soon. Not an ugly, smelly orc, no, but a Green-Eyes, a stalker of sleep, a warrior of the night. She laughed as her walk became a skip and slowly she began to speak. "By the time that fool Sauron would be destroyed completely for sure this time, I will have the best warrior to fight on my side. A strong elegant fighter, one who can bring the look of hurt to the faces of friends, who would have the strength to do whatever I wanted from him. I will have the lovely prince of Mirkwood." Her laugh was heard through the forest, but none of the Elves of the forest ever heard even a chuckle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: That is the second chapter. I hope it was as good as the first! I like getting reviews! They are cool. Any questions? Anything that you would like to say? Review them please, but do remember that Flamers are the work of evil! Sauron teaches the art of Flaming only to his children. Do not become the child of Sauron! You have been warned! But, my thanks to all those who do reviews! Oh, and does anyone know where I can get a chart for Elfish? I would like to learn it, but I am not sure were it is. I have a guess, but I want to make sure that it is right. Thanks.


	3. Forth Sighting

Title: Hunger and Deceit

Chapter Three: Forth Sighting

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A/N: I am tired and I am really hoping for more reviews! I love them! They are the best that you could have for stories. Well, here is the latest. Legolas has seen this Green Eyed woman three times now and in this chapter he will be on the count of four. Aragorn is in this now and so is Elrond. Thranduil will be mentioned briefly and soon Gimli and all the rest of the Fellowship will come. So yes, this story takes place over a long period of time. Enjoy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lord Elrond, My son, I fear is not eating much lately and he always seems to go out in the middle of the night and comes back darker in a way. I fear for his health and safety. He does not do most of the things he used to enjoy. He seems to miss all of the festivals that we hold and always practices his fighting skills. My fears are shared with everyone within my household and I do hope that you and your human son, Aragorn, will be able to help him. If you do not believe my words just lift up Legolas's shirt and you will see that he hardly has any meat or muscle upon his bones. In my mind, I do believe that Legolas is only bones and skin. While he is in your city, please watch over him with as much care as you can. He can become very dark sometimes if provoked so be warned. Several servants have been injured when they question my son. Namarie. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

Elrond read the letter that had come from a messenger shortly after Prince Legolas had entered the city gates. His mind was troubled at the words with in the letter and he knew that his worry would only increase as Legolas becomes darker. Sighing deeply, Elrond looked up at his three sons. Each were very close to the young prince and each cared for him deeply.

"I am not sure if any of you want to read this letter." Lord Elrond stated plainly. "You do not have to, but if you care for Legolas at all you will. It seems that he is not acting the way a normal Elf would and Thranduil is worried about his son." Walking over to Elladan and handed him the letter. "Read this, but remember to keep all the bad thoughts of your friend out of your mind. He might be under the influence of evil and we can hold no one to blame but the evil that holds him. Yet, I have never heard of a darkness quiet like this. Never have I heard of the eyes becoming darker. My sons, I will need your help to find what type of darkness would be endangering our prince."

"But father," Elrohir spoke up. "We do not even know if a darkness is even trying to take Legolas over!" His voice was full of concern. "How are we to even learn of a darkness that might never have even existed?"

"I do not know, Elrohir. For once, I have no answers. I feel like I have no knowledge of any of this and with that comes guilt that I know nothing. Maybe Mithrandir will be able to help us and know something about this new darkness." Elrond shook his head and watched as each of his sons read the letter. A concerned, worry look each replacing their looks of doubt.

"Surely we plan to do something to help Legolas," Aragorn exclaimed. "I for one will not sit around and just watch my friend fall into darkness. Maybe our library has information on this evil. Maybe it is an ancient creature that has finally came out from its hiding place to try and rule over some beings! There must be something!" The ranger's face was full of worry and confusion. His whole Elven was just siting there like they could do nothing when they haven't even tried.

Little to his knowledge, each of the Elves within that room were listening to his words and trying to think of an evil that would try and harm the young prince. "Maybe a Greener. Have they ever been heard of after Sauron was defeated?" Elladan asked. Little hope rested on his words, but no one noticed.

"I have not even seen a single one alive, my son, but Sauron's fall would not have killed them off for the ring was not destroyed. Now I fear if any Green Eyes have survived over the years they would be more powerful and would no longer need the ring or Sauron to live. No, they were killed many years ago." Elrond assured his sons. "No harm will come from those retched creatures."

"Father, what is a Green Eyes?" The young human asked as he leaned against the door. He did not share his father's thinking about the Green Eyes.

"They are a race of beings born into the world with cruelty in their hearts," Elrond started. "The first thing they learned to do in life was to kill. Kill and torture is their main lust for life. They want power and in their minds to do that there is only one way. Death." The Elven lord sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Many brave Elves fell under their control when they made them into Green Eyes as well."

"How did they do that?" It was Elrohir that asked the question.

"By lies, and by patience. Slowly they would make the Elf think that all truth was a big lie and soon they would say that only their words were truth. Everything that they told the Elves to do, the Elves would do for their minds were already clouded with darkness. After many long years, the Elves that were under the glow of the Green Eyes would slowly turn. Some killing their companions and others killing any kind of being that passed them. It was after the brutal kills that they caused would their eyes begin to glow and with a great amount of speed they would run into the forest and land and would never be seen again until they hunted for more victims."

"They sound deadly." Elladan commented.

"And horrible." Elrohir added.

"And all that sounds what is happening to Legolas. I do believe that we have a Green Eyes after our friend, Father. It fits!" Aragorn almost yelled with a sense of relief hanging on his words. "We can find this beast and kill it!"

"The Green Eyes have been extinct for almost three thousand years, Estel! There are no more Green Eyes upon this land. Their evil can be sensed very quickly by Elves and I would know if a Green Eyes were within my city or land. Even Thranduil would know if a creature like that would be close to any of his family. I am sure that Legolas is suffering from something else. We will find out the cause of it, do not worry Estel." Elrond tried to ensure Aragorn.

"How can I not worry if a friend of mine is getting eaten by darkness?" Aragorn snapped as he shot a cold look at Elrond. "I am going to my room father and I do not want to be bother at all for the rest of the night." And with that, Aragorn left and Elrond shook his head sadly.

"I know not what else to do with that child." The Elven lord spoke softly. "I know not what troubles the prince and I almost don't want to know." Sighing heavily, Elrond looked at his two Elven sons. "Come, we must hurry to the library and try to find this evil darkness threatening Legolas. If we do this not for Legolas, then let us do this for Aragorn so he will feel better at know the true cause to Legolas's pain."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quietly in his room, Legolas stared out the window. His mind was everywhere that night, but he continued to look for eyes. Two big, green orbs that would float out of the brushes and almost come into his room, but never did. His mind desperately wanted to see them for comfort. He needed to seem them like an addiction that he could never be rid of. Every night he would stay awake just to see the eyes until a certain time. He did not want to lose his she-elf friend by following her words too soon.

Three different times he had seen her eyes floating in nothing. The first time after his dream. The second after he missed his first festival three hundred and some years after the dream and the third while on a hunt when he was almost poisoned by a spider. She had saved his life then most likely and he was grateful to her for it. She told him the truth that others wouldn't and she would save his life when he lest expected it.

Sighing deeply, Legolas looked into the night sky, taking his eyes off the brushes for a moment or two. The stars were singing towards him that night and a calmness suddenly came over him as he looked back at the brushes and there in the mist of all the leaves and branches was two orbs. Two green orbs staring at him as they moved. They would blink and the light would be gone, but they would always open again. Now his count was four. Four times of seeing his lady she-elf. Silently he watched the eyes turn away and head disappear just before they could enter his room.

Slightly disappointed, but understanding, Legolas laid down in his bed and laid there as sleep slowly took over.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Green Eyes jumped up and down as she strolled through the wood of Rivendell. The Lord of the city of Elves would never know what hit his beloved city, thought the she-elf. Her eyes and face full of a dangerous love. A soft song came to her lips, but its words made the trees shiver as the woman ran through the whole woods.

"Soon the prince will be mine and no one will be able to stop me. Oh, I love this!" The woman jumped up and down as she laughed a cruel laugh. "Oh, everything is going my way!" Turning her direction, the Green Eyes quickly ran away from the Elven city and in to the woods where she knew she could keep hidden for that time.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Well, how was it? I think that I did pretty good and usually I judge myself really hard!!! Oh my, poor Aragorn. He got the answer correct but no one believes him! Oh well, tough luck! Reviews are the greatest! Remember flamers will be punished for they work for Sauron so what do you except?


End file.
